


Fairy Tale

by IraGeneve



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 01:02:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19031557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IraGeneve/pseuds/IraGeneve
Summary: Watching the fire dancing in his lover’s eyes, he couldn’t believe this magic fairy tale was really theirs.Earlier that day, the grey eyed man never expected what was going to happen.





	Fairy Tale

**Author's Note:**

> some flufffff for one pairing that holds my heart no matter how much time it passes. the story is inspired by the Ed Sheeran - Nancy Mulligan. they're in an established relationship, just enjoying each other. enjoy! :D

_Watching the fire dancing in his lover’s eyes, he couldn’t believe this magic fairy tale was really theirs.  
_

_Earlier that day, the grey eyed man never expected what was going to happen._

The working days were never a pleasure. Hours were passing by at the speed of a snail while he was trying his best to keep the perfect etiquette for those he tries to persuade. It was never easy, but this was the life of a CEO. Jumin Han never complained before because he never knew other way.  
But all of this had to change. Since his relationship with the albino actor got better and better up to the point they agreed their feelings and moved in together, his whole life changed. Some might say it became more chaotic, and Jumin would agree. But, with a satisfied grin on his face he would add “And I feel alive”.

This was one of those days when he couldn’t wait to get home faster, to get that doze of attention, affection and lifelines that, without admitting, he craves through all the days. It was real, it was his. Hyun was that kind of a person who wouldn’t stop if he wants to touch, would switch from random kisses to shoulder smacks, or would shy away from sudden words of love from the raven haired man, his fair skin matching his burning eyes. You never know what the actor might do next, and Jumin was just ready to experiment everything.

Once he finished working, Jumin greeted Jaehee and all the other young assistants and left for home, ready to wrap up this week and enjoy the beginning of the weekend. The car drive felt longer than usual, even the elevator was taking longer than usual. But he was finally home.  
“Hyun, I’m home” he opened the door already taking off his tie. He wasn’t expecting the silence in the living room, a little nod forming in his chest. He didn’t expect to find the actor packing some bags when he searched for his beauty into their wardrobe either.  
“Sweetheart” he says and his voice dropped with relieve, wrapping arms around Zen’s waist and placing a kiss on his nape, startling the younger one.  
“Jumin!” Zen looked over shoulder and greeted him with a smile. “You are home, I didn’t even hear the door. Welcome home, my love” the man turned around in Jumin’s arms to place a soft kiss on his lips. “I missed you” he says against the other’s mouth, smiling into the kiss that followed.  
“I missed you too.” Jumin pecks softly again after the kiss and then looked over Hyun’s shoulder. “I see you have been busy, are we moving?” he asked nuzzling a smile in Zen’s cheek, not ready to move his arms away from around Hyun’s waist. The actor chuckled and softly rubbed his nose against Jumin’s cheekbone.  
“Oh yes, we are” the answer surprised Jumin, widening his eyes with curiosity. Proud of the reaction he got, Zen continued. “Just for the weekend though, but I want to show you something. Don’t try to guess, it’s a surprise!” he grinned and Jumin sighed defeated, but smiling. Placing a kiss on Hyun’s cheek, his jaw and then on his neck, the CEO rested his mouth against Hyun’s shoulder, inhaling his scent. “I cannot wait to see where you are taking me, sweetheart.”  
Zen’s cheeks flushed from all the attention, pecking on Jumin’s cheek and temple, embracing him tighter, enjoying the warm moments they always have when meeting after a long day, while getting even more excited for his plan.

More kisses were to follow while they finished packing together. Nothing much, clothes and all the necessities for a weekend. They agreed on taking their scrips and office work too, but Zen made sure Jumin promised he won’t spend more time than needed on them.  
“With my favorite distraction around, how could I?” Jumin’s  mouth curled a bit seeing the actor’s cheeks blush from his words. The CEO learned that when Hyun is not answering it means he melted a little, his voice not being able to speak. Hyun shows he enjoys something by acting all flustered, but also by acting offended too… Well, the CEO was still learning.

“What are you thinking of, hmm?” the albino interrupted his the trail of thoughts by resting his chin on Jumin’s shoulder. The other answered by placing a kiss on Zen’s nose. “You.”  
“M-me?” his face brightened. “Don’t be silly! I am right here! Come - come now, stop acting weird. Help me finish those bags” he cleared his throat and turned around leaving Jumin chuckling. _Yes, exactly like that._

At first, Zen wanted to take his motorbike, but on Jumin’s suggestions they took one of the C&R personal cars. Hyun is a great driver when he is not on a adrenaline rush. “Put on your seat belt, Hyun” Jumin suggested. The other’s reply came in “Why? You’re not the one who’s driving” Zen teased before leaning in for a peck, chuckling. Jumin huffed, but still leaned into that silly and smiley kiss of his lover.

The car drive lasted for one hour, Zen singing almost every song on the radio while Jumin once again beholden his partner’s talent. As they got on off road, Jumin’s curiosity grew again. “Now that we are here, would you like to tell me where are we going?”  
Zen’s mouth corners rose in a smile. “I love when you’re curious, baby. Well we’re almost there so I suppose some backstory won’t do bad.” Jumin kept his eyes on Hyun while the other was looking on the road. “As you know I had this habit of…let’s say taking breaks.”  
“Running away. Yes, I know.” Jumin added smiling a bit, making the other to eye him.  
“However you want to call it. So, once, I went further in the woods - don’t ask me why I went this deep, I just did, and somehow I found this nice cabin.” he couldn’t see Jumin’s grey eyes but he knew the CEO was staring at him with interest.  
Zen continued. “I think it was one of a huntsman or something, but it was empty and each time I come back here it’s the same as I left it. So no one is living in there anymore. The place is so nice, tomorrow when is light outside I’m going to take you somewhere we can enjoy all of this view. But I thought it would be nice for the weekend to stay here? I’m sorry I didn’t tell you earlier but I thought it would be better to be a surprise so…” he started to have second thoughts when Jumin, focused on the story, forgot to answer. And he realized that by Hyun’s tone.

After a while being together he learned when Zen needed to be reassured vocally, and he is always ready to give it properly.

“Forgive my silence, sweetheart. I think your idea is wonderful. I was thinking that you were quite reckless to come this far by your own. It could be dangerous. I also did not sleep in a cabin before, although I know some deluxe cabins into the mountains if you ever would like one. This is all new for me, but I trust my angel will take good care of me this weekend” he said and could see Zen not only calming down, but also smiling melted by his words.

After just few more minutes they arrived at the promised place. It was dark outside, but Jumin could see why Hyun chose this location. A wooden cabin surrounded by trees, the silence of the forest and only the light of the moon above. Zen told him there was a lake nearby too, but they will visit it tomorrow. They went inside to unpack, Jumin inspecting the cabin. With only one room, a fireplace, one bed and a table, it was small but enough for two people to enjoy their staying.  
“It is all made of wood. This is quite exquisite, sweetheart” Jumin stated making Hyun laugh.  
“Do you think so? I think it’s good and just what we need sometimes, far away from the city.”  
Jumin came to sit down at the edge of the bed after Zen put new sheets on. “How many of your ex’s did you bring here before, Mr. Ryu?” the director smirked through the question. Zen returned the smirk and leaned closer to his face “You are the first to see this place together with me, Mr. Han.”  
Jumin’s reply came too fast “So is that making me your first?”  
Zen’s cheeks lit up narrowing his eyes, making Jumin laugh. “I am sorry, sweetheart. I was only teasing” he kissed the other’s forehead and Zen couldn’t help but shake his head and laugh in return. “You jerk. Take something on you, it’s cold outside” he sneaked a fast kiss on the other’s lips and left while putting on a jacket.  
“Am I sleeping outside tonight?” Jumin asked jokingly while searching for a jacket for himself between the clothes they packed.

Following the actor outside, Jumin saw him picking up sticks. Seeing his lover, Hyun explained with an excited grin that he was going to make a campfire.  
“I understand. I know what that is, ” Jumin stated “I saw how it is being made in some television shows.”  
Hearing that, Zen made sure to make the biggest campfire Jumin could imagine, its sparks reaching up to the cold night sky. The hum of the fire was relaxing and for a little while, they sat quiet close to each other. Jumin found the sight of Hyun in front of the fire fascinating, often comparing him to a divine entity. He finally broke the silence, almost whispering not to scare the beauty away.  
“It is like the fire dances into your very own eyes.” and he knew the bright color in Zen’s cheeks wasn’t from the fire this time. But Hyun didn’t back off this time.  
“What if I will be the one dancing?” the albino stood up and looked smiling to the other.  
“A private show only for me?” Jumin raised an eyebrow in question, curious to see what the actor has for him.

What followed was unreal for the two grey eyes.

Zen started humming a song, following with rhythmed steps. Soon enough, he was singing and dancing around the campfire. It had the folklore song beat, the one the wanderers start singing when they found a new village to settle down for just few days. The story was about two people finding love in an unexpected way; a love that lasted forever from the moment they knew it was real. It was kind of like their story, but what was amazing for the director was the atmosphere - while the dancer’s voice was echoing through the forest, a crowd of people started gathering all around them, singing and clapping with the dancing beauty. Old men enjoying their drinks and shouting, women clapping and tapping with their feet, kids dancing around Zen who was moving and clapping through the song along with the fire. He was so happy, so alive, so tempting to join. It was so beautiful, like reading a great book for the second time. You knew what was going to happen, you knew what it was about, but you can’t help the tickling feel in your chest and the drunk happiness in your mind. He saw Zen dancing before, but not like this.

This was magic.

As in reading minds, Zen gave his hand to invite the other to dance. He refused at first, but locking arms with the white haired man he awkwardly danced with all the claps and cheering from the crowd. And he was oh so grinning and laughing, eyes glued on the other. If he could he’d stop the time right in that moment.

The song inevitably ended and together with it the crowd disappeared, leaving behind just two bright cheeked men, chests wavering for air. But Jumin could still feel it, inside his beating heart and his buzzing head. It was like a dream— no, it was real and he made sure of it smacking a kiss on Zen’s smiley lips and feeling his frozen nose. Heavy breathing, Hyun was looking straight to the other’s grey eyes, just as happy as Jumin.  
“Hyun, that was…that was amazing. I do not know what to say.” he was still in shock, he was in love, he was everything right there.  
And so was Zen. Grinning out of breath he softly answered “Then don’t, baby. Just kiss me”

_Watching the fire dancing in his lover’s eyes, he couldn’t believe this fairy tale was really theirs._

_But they kissed again caressed by the campfire’s warm touch, and they knew it was their magic reality._


End file.
